


Heather

by bymywords



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, beomgyu is gay, pls go easy on me, taehyun is a sweetheart, this is my very first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymywords/pseuds/bymywords
Summary: huening kai is beomgyu's heather.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song, heather by conan gray, if you did not already know.  
> read it as if you were beomgyu.

December 3, 2016  
we were walking down the streets of seoul, it was cold and my lips felt chapped. it wasn't bright nor dim, a tinge of gray as we continued down the snowy path. i unintentionally grabbed on to my shoulders, rubbing it for any sort of warmth to numb the coldness of me forgetting to bring a jacket. i looked to my right about to open my mouth when i was met with soobin's eyes, beautiful as the night sky behind him. the stars were shining, it paired well with the view of the lake that ran down barricaded with a beautiful line of black steel covered in snow. soobin stopped me for a moment taking me to the side as he took off his jacket, then his sweater, and handed it to me. "but you need it" i said, reluctantly grabbing the black polyester sweater he held out. "it's okay, you need it more than i do," he smiled. i slipped on the sweater immediately feeling a wave of warmth down my body, not just from the sweater, but from the giddy feeling of happiness i felt of my crush worrying about me. he slipped back on his jacket and held my hand as we we continued walking down the snowy street to the restaurant where we met with our families for dinner. it was subtle but i heard it. right before we walked in, he mumbled, "it looks better on you." it may have been obvious that i was happy because later that night, my mother asked me if something good happened and i brushed it off with a maybe its just the fried chicken i got to eat after a long day of school. 

December 4, 2016  
of course i could not miss it. the sudden change in soobin's posture and breathing as his eyes followed huening kai walking by greeting us before heading off. it's hard to miss when my crush's heart starts racing for someone other than myself. it hurt. a lot. i don't want him to know that though, so i bite my lip and make a joke pretending i didn't notice, and we laugh. or well, i force a laugh as my heart squeezes and my stomach churns. it's nothing really. just your typical high school heartbreak.

December 5, 2016  
i hand soobin back his sweater along with the present i bought him and the box of cupcakes i got from the bakery down the street of my house before coming to school. "you didn't have to," he said eyes looking straight at me. "of course i have to. happy birthday hyung," i smiled and he pulled me into a hug. i hugged him back. he was warm and he smelled nice. i wish we could stay like this forever. "let's get to class," he said grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me through the halls. i relished in the warmth of his hand while we pushed past the crowd of people in the halls. it felt nice.  
...  
we met again later that day. i invited him over to my room after he celebrated with his family. i was laying on my bed and he was sitting crisscrossed on the floor in front of me reading a book. i admired his features as he flipped through the pages. "are you gonna keep staring at me?" he asked looking up meeting my eyes. my heart sped up, "hyung, you became very handsome" i started, "you got really tall, your face matured, your body is fit, and your dimp-" my words were cut off when his lips pressed against mine. it stopped. my heart stopped. the butterflies in my stomach were going berserk as i closed my eyes and leaned back into the kiss. it felt like forever but he pulled away and i opened my eyes. "my very late present to you for your birthday" he said and i couldn't help the giggle that fell out of my lips.

December 7, 2016  
soobin and i were standing in front of the theater chatting as we waited for yeonjun. i was playing with the ties of soobin's pullover when i heard it, "happy birthday soobin hyung!" huening kai yelled, ambushing soobin and giving him a big bear hug. taehyun and yeonjun were walking in from behind them and yeonjun said, "don't say i didn't get you a present." huening kai and taehyun weren't supposed to be here. a small sting made it's way to my heart as i watched huening kai connect his hands to soobin's, pulling him into the theater. i sat beside soobin in hopes of getting huening kai away from him but yeonjun noticed and let the younger sit on his chair; on the other side of soobin. i guess yeonjun is being a good friend knowing soobin has a crush on huening kai, but he doesn't know that i have a crush on soobin. it's starting to get on my nerves. i felt a shift to my side and i saw taehyun sitting beside me squeezing my hand. i looked at him and he smiled. it let my heart ease up a little knowing taehyun was by my side.  
...  
after the movie, we went to the arcade. huening kai has managed to steal soobin's attention again, because i was in the back walking sandwiched between yeonjun and taehyun. we played several games and i brought huening kai to a claw machine winning him a few plushies. i do feel jealousy towards huening kai because soobin has a crush on him, but i still love him. he's still my friend. i passed him the 5th stuffed animal, a little brown shiba inu and soobin came up from behind. " can i borrow huening kai for a second?" soobin asked, wrapping an arm around the younger. i hesitated for a moment, "uh.. yeah.. sure," just getting those words out of my mouth felt horrible. he walked with the younger dragging him to a photo booth and there it was again. the feeling of my heart being squeezed and the churning in my stomach. this time it was so intense, i ran to the bathroom pushing myself into the first stall i could find and it all came out. all the tears i've been holding in was falling down my cheeks in long streams. i sat down on the toilet grabbing tissue from the side and wiping at it hoping it would stop but it wouldn't. i could hear my sobs echoing through the bathroom walls and i wanted for it to stop. it wouldn't stop, because trying to stop yourself from crying after bottling it up is like trying to stop a gunshot that's already been fired.  
"beomgyu hyung" a voice spoke from the stall beside me. i jumped in surprise. it was taehyun. when did he get there? i never heard him walk in and i was a mess but i made sure to check underneath the stalls before getting in. i hushed my voice in hopes he would go away but he spoke again, "beomgyu hyung i know you're crying.. you don't have to say anything, but i want you to know i'm here if you need me" i stayed in my stall a little longer just trying to fix myself as much as i could before i opened the door. taehyun was already in front of my stall with his arms held out. i did manage to fix myself but it all came crashing down again as i wrapped myself around taehyun letting out the loud sobs and streams of tears i thought i stopped before coming out. it doesn't seem like taehyun is the type of person but he stayed there hugging me and patting my back as i let every ounce of pain i had fall out. even with my tears and snot wetting his perfectly good shirt, he didn't mind at all. he just stood there and comforted me.  
...  
he helped me fix myself up, drying my face with a paper towel as i adjusted my clothes in front of the mirror. surprisingly, no one else came in that whole time we were in there and he brought me to a cafe right after. he told me he already messaged the trio. i had a warm hot chocolate in front of me while taehyun had an iced caramel macchiato. in the snow time? weird but okay. it was a little awkward. i know my eyes were swollen and my face was probably puffy but taehyun didn't mind sitting in front of me one bit. he just sipped at his drink, occasionally playing with the straw. i felt like it was okay to say something so i started, "i love huening kai, he's really an angel. he's handsome and hardworking, he's super talented.. I love soobin hyung so much too and I want them to be happy but i've been in love with soobin hyung for a long time. it's really hard to just give up" i said.  
there was a small pause. i think taehyun was making sure i was finished before he spoke, "i know what you mean.. i feel the same way.."  
my eyes widened, "you're in love with soobin hyung too?!" i yelled.  
"lower your voice hyung" i apologized, "and no dumb dumb, i love huening kai" i muttered a small oh and he laughed. "i guess we're both in the same situation," he smiled. i was surprised though. i never expected for him to be in love with huening kai and how did he hold himself together so well? "we gotta head back soon hyung. they're still waiting for us at the arcade. i only said we were going out to get them some coffee."

December 15, 2016  
i woke up checking the notifications on my phone. there was a message in the group chat saying huening kai and soobin got together. there was a picture underneath with the two holding hands and huening kai was wearing the polyester sweater soobin lent me on that one snowy night. i've been having evil thoughts the past two weeks. wondering why soobin kissed me. wishing i was huening kai.. wanting huening kai to disappear. go abroad maybe. i don't know. it's stupid and i don't actually want him to leave but it really did hurt.  
did.  
i emphasize 'did' because now i have taehyun. he's been helping me. we're in it together. getting over the unrequited loves we got ourselves into. it still hurts but i feel like i can accept them now. one step at a time. i can get over soobin hyung and hopefully move on. taehyun will too. a new start. a new love.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote the plot several times. in one of them, beomgyu ran to the park after getting hurt by soobin and cried. yeonjun, who is his best friend met him there knowing this was the spot he always ran to when he was sad. yeonjun kissed him and confessed. basically soobin was yeonjun's heather.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed. i liked this version better. i hope you like it too.


End file.
